Labels A Phan-Fic
by thatsmegleek
Summary: GUYS I AM NOT DEAD AND I AM ACTUALLY WORKING ON MORE GLEE AS WELL AS YOUTUBERS I HOPE THAT'S ALRIGHT. Basically this is about two gay emo boys, finally finding love.
1. Chapter 1

PHAN FICTION WHAT

"Labels"

A/N: So, I just decided to write about one of the only ships that is truely ever going to canon. K bai.

PHIL POV RN

I go to my mirror and quicky comb through my hair making sure my fridge all went to one side, today was my first day at my new school, at my old school I made the mistake of coming out and I got bullied EVERY SINGLE DAY. They even found out where I lived and threatened my mum and my brothers, forcing us to move. My mom thinks this new school will be "understanding" but I am not risking another move, as I am already failing because I skipped too many days of school to avoid bullying. I quickly put on my favorite pokemon top and some black jeans and then I grab my backpack and begin my journey to school. We moved close to the new school so I would be able to walk as my mother complains I "don't get enough exercise" Even though, I even made up desk exercises. I run a hand through my fringe as I remembered I forgot food. FOOD. How could've I forgotten food? I don't even know, I quickly spot a PANCAKE CAFE. I repeat, PANCAKE CAFE. I am in love with this town, it looks as if the line is fairly short. I quickly turn into the pancake cafe ordering a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee, I also helped support some charity buy buying a random mug in a weird brown paper bag. I look around for a seat and I spot an open seat next to a boy, probably my age or younger who was on his laptop looking up images of..."Explosion Greenscreens" Okay. Then.

"Excuse me?" I ask poking him on his shoulder. He takes out his ear buds.

"Mhm?" He asks questioningly looking deep into my eyes for an answer.

"Umm...C-can sit here? The rest of the cafe is full..." I ask stuttering a little bit but re-gaining some confidence towards the end of the sentence.

"Oh. Sure, I'm not that fun though." He says moving his all black backpack from the chair.

"I'm sure you're fun, everyone is fun." I say as I ask the waitress for another stack of pancakes as I open up the butter.

"But I'm not." He says looking down at the ground and then begins moving his fingers swiftly against the keys of his laptop. The waitress comes back with the other stack of pancakes I asked for and I give them to the boy I was sitting across from.

"Here. Pancakes are fun, and when you consume them you will become fun as well." I say handing him the stack, and earning a small chuckle from him.

"By the way," I continue, "When you laugh you have these moon-like craters on your cheeks called dimples. I never seen dimples in real life before." I say staring at his dimples as he continued to chuckle.

"I HATE, now I mean HATE MORE THAN FUCKBOYS HATE, my dimples." I say as I cover up my dimples with my hands.

"You hate fuck boys? You mean..." I begin to say before I was cut off by him.

"FUCK BOYS ARE SUCKY. Also, terrible kissers. And before you ask, Yes YES I AM A FUCK BOY but I am only a fuck boy for Kanye. Kanye West." He says as his face heats up, he basically just came out.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD UP. YOU'RE GAY?!" I ask completely flabbergasted. He was just so...Straight.

"Yeah, will you like stop talking to me if I am not hetero? You're the first person who actually talked to me in a while..." He says closing his laptop shut as if he was about to rage quit and leave.

"NO STAY. Please." I practically beg as I stop him at the door with my hand.

"But I'm not a full hetero." He says crossing his arms and pushing up his backpack higher up on his shoulders.

"I'm not hetero either. AND IF YOU GO TO MY NEW SCHOOL DON'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE THAT'S WHY I MOVED." I say pushing him back to our pancakes.

"Oooh, what school you go to boy." He says looking WAY more comfortable.

"I got to Wemmington High." I say looking him in the eye, secretly hoping we go to the same school.

A/N: Well I overused the "CAPS LOCK" key this chapter. I hope you loved it because I love you! o3o


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My attempt to leave you in suspence was a horrible fail and now its awkward. But here's Chapter 2. Also I used to do this thing where I see where country someone is reading from and annouce it, so Hey my two Canadians. I swear it's not as weird as it sounds.**

(Phils P.O.V)

"WELLINGTON HIGH? NO WAY. ME TOO." I say looking at him excitedly. Then he sighs.

"W-w-what's the matter?" I ask, expecting him to be excited.

"Well, I thought we could be friends, but you probably don't want to be friends with the only person who doesn't have any." he says looking down at his lap.

"WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?" I ask, practically yelling at him.

"Because I'm Dan Howell, everything about me." Dan yells back shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth. I then look Dan right in the eye and say,

"I'm Phil Lester and I love everything about you Dan." And then I walk over to his side of the table and give him a huge hug.

"W-w-w-what?" Dan asks, blinking his eyes. "You know messing with me is not just some game. I am a human too." Not taking it nearly as well as I expected. Dan then runs out the door, leaving his bag and laptop, and he looks like he's...crying. Oh my goodness what did I do? I quickly gather his things and my things and then swing them both over my back. I leave the pancakes there and then go running after Dan who was just outside on one of the benches. He doesn't look up, he's just sitting there crying and shaking. I plop down both of our things next to him and then sit directly on the ground in front of him. I grab one of his hands and he looks up. He looks at me with pure anger and trys to run away but I pull him back, eventually he gives up.

"What." Dan grumbles, avoiding eye contact. "Hey." I say tapping his cheek and forcing him into eye contact. "I know it's too soon in our friendship to say this, but I think I love you, I know you don't have to like me back, and you probably won't, and-" Dan then cuts me off by kissing me. It's suprising and I just sit there shocked at first, but then I get into it and kiss him back. When I get out of breath I break apart the kiss. When I pull apart Dan's face is bright red.

"Is your face red because you can kiss for years or because you're flustered?" I ask bluntly, poking at his cheeks. "You were mumbling." Dan says, smirkying shyly and looking at the ground, kicking a pebble slightly with his foot. I then kiss him on the cheek. "Will you walk me to school Dan?" I ask hopefully, within seconds he nods and then picks up his backpack, and shoves his laptop back in. I pick up my backpack and me and Dan begin to walk down the sidewalk in silence.

"I love you too, by the way." Dan says, blushing yet once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the last Chapter was so short, I just wanted to get something up. Anyways I would like to say hi to my one Swedish viewer if you're here. I know, it's actually kind of creepy.**

 _(Dan's P.O.V...finally.)_

Crap. I just told a person I just fucking met that I loved him. Which is kinda true, since I now believe in 'Love at first sight' when I saw him. But I don't judge anyone by looks. All about that personality. I totally thought this Phil guys was a complete jock, and douche. But no, he's literally the only person in this world who chased after me and made sure I was okay. I think I am in love. But I have no idea what being in love feels like. Just I get this tingly feeling in my chest and I always get excited when he looks at me. Also the two times we kissed, it just felt like everything in the world was...happy and safe. I look down at Phil's hand then back up at Phil's beautiful, handsome face. I quickly take the time to grab Phil's hand and put it in my own. Phil looks shocked but then he looks at me, smiles and kisses my hand.

"P-p-phil?" I ask shakily, scared of what he will think or what his response will be. "Yes, Dan?" He asks swaying our hands. "D-d-do you think we could take this a bit slower, you're literally my first friend slash boyfriend." I say, looking down at the ground, ashamed. Phil pokes my cheek, again. It's so cute when he does that. I look him in the eye, since that's what he wants. "Of. Course." Phil says. looking down at our hands, silently questioning if that was too far for me. "Don't you dare let go." I tell Phil as he looks back up at me smiling. "Not in a million years." Phil says as he bites his lip. Oh fuck, that boy does things to me. Shit. Grandma, Grandma, Grandma, Grandma. Okay I think it's gone.

As we begin to approach the school, Phil reaches into his bag with the hand he's not holding mine with. He whips out a purple piece of paper with his Schedule printed on it. "Dan, what do you have first period?" Phil asks as he continues to study his schedule. "Um...Government 2B I think..." I say, attempting to remember to see if I am actually correct. "Yeah it's either that or Cooking Class." Phil nods, "Okay so we have a 50 percent chance of being in the same class, because first period I have Cooking." Phil says, slipping the piece of paper back in his bag. Phil then starts to laugh, out of nowhere, neither of us said anything funny. "What's so funny Phil?" I ask, genuinely curious. "How do you not know what you have for first period?" Phil says in between giggles, Phil is literally the cutest thing on earth whenever he giggles.

"Because I just follow this one kid who has the exact same schedule as me." I say, blushing after I realized how stupid that sounded. "Well, do you have your schedule?" Phil says, poking my cheeks as he does everytime I either blush, or don't look him in the eye. I nod and he uses, again, the hand he isn't using for hand-holding and begins to look in my backpack. "First pocket." I say, then realizing either Phil's hand was sweaty, or mine was. I then look back at Phil, and he doesn't seem disturbed by the hand sweating so I'll ignore it too. "I got it!" Phil announces as he pulls out my piece of purple paper. He quickly opens it up with one hand and then he develops this huge smile on his face, which literally warmed my heart. "You have cooking Dan!" Phil says, looking me in the eyes. "Do you think the teacher would let you switch partners? So we could be partners?" Phil says excitedly, looking like a small child on Christmas. "Nobody actually wanted to be my partner, so I've been doing written work, literally naming utensils and writing step by step directions on how to wash dishes." I say, looking at Phil. "THAT MEANS WE'RE PARTNERS." Phil says, finishing it with a nod.

Now we reached the top of the school hill and we are still holding hands. I love it, me and him, hands touching. But I feel as if he wouldn't want to be holding hands with a boy, so the school doesn't know he's gay, and especially if that boy was me. "P-p-Phil?" I say, trying to not stutter. "Yes, Dan?" Phil asks looking at me, wondering what was wrong. "S-s-should we stop holding hands..." I begin, and then pause to gulp, "So y'know they won't find out your gay." I mumble, squeezing Phil's hand. "I thought I said I wouldn't in a million years." Phil simply states as he continues to walk again, dragging me behind him.

 **A/N: Pst. Yo. Hey. What up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG SOMEONE IN INDIA. HEY. We have 52 views btw, so thank you. ILY AND STORY TIME.**

 _(Dan's P.O.V. again because it's fun)_

We then reach the school grounds and I let out an enormous sigh. I honestly hate this place and would rather be home-schooled. But my mom doesn't know I get bullied, and she will never know because the last thing I want to be, is a snitch. I see a jock heading towards Phil and I am terrified, not for myself, but for Phil. It's his first day here and the first thing that happens, is he's going to get bullied. No, Phil isn't going to get bullied, at least not on my watch. The jock comes over and says, pointing at Phil, "Hey fag, this your boyfriend?" Phil just nods and drags me past the jock.

"P-phil, We're dating?" I ask curiously looking at him. He looks in my curious filled eyes and he doesn't say anything for like a solid 2-3 minutes until he says, "Not if you don't want to be." He says, looking like he was about to cry. Me, being an awkward teenager, has no idea on how or what to do to comfort someone when they're about to cry. So I just say, "Of course I do." And then kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay. So we are boyfriends now." Phil announces as he grabs my hand and continues to walk down the hallway. "By the way, I need to find my locker." Phil says, taking out a slip of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. "There it is." Phil says handing it to me, without losing grip of my hand in the process. I accidentally groan aloud. "W-what is it?" Phil asks, looking the paper as if something was wrong with it.

"Your locker, is halfway across school from my locker, that means if you get bullied for being my FRIEND, and BOYFRIEND, I can't save you." I say looking at him. He then puts on a big smile. "What if we just shared a locker? People do that right?" Phil says looking at me with this huge smile, like a child on Christmas. "Sure, my locker isn't too messy. But everyone carries their backpack throughout the day anyways." I say, tightening my grip on Phil's hand as we walked down the hallway, receiving looks from literally everyone.

I stop at my locker and pop in my combination really quickly, I am just about to lift the latch when a group of swimming jocks come over to us. "Hey Lesbians. Who's the top and who's the bottom?" They say, laughing like the annoying fuck boys they are. Phil looks at me with eyes filled with confusion. "What do they mean? They know lesbians can't top and bottom right? And honestly I don't get that insult?" Phil says, attempting to put the pieces together when you really...can't, because it doesn't even make sense.

I hold Phil's hand all the way to the cooking class room, after we put our things in my locker. "I'm going to have to give you that top secret pass code before lunch." I tell Phil as we go into the cooking classroom. "Why? Can't I just wait for you and then we go to lunch together?" Phil asks, being as cute as ever. "I-I just don't want you getting hurt, and it being my fault." I say looking at the ground, when the teacher interrupts us.

"Who's this..., DAN?" Ms. Wallace says, surprised that I have a friend. "He transferred, I met him this morning at the pancake cafe." I say as she nods and scans over Phil. "Name?" Ms. Wallace asks, looking in between both of us. "Phil." Phil and I say at the exact same time. "I don't think he's completely transferred yet. Dan you can take him to the guidance office and then show him around." Ms. Wallace says, being nicer to me for no reason. "REALLY? Thank you!" I tell Ms. Wallace as I practically drag Phil out of the room, we then begin to walk down the hallway.

 **A/N: This is just like a filler chapter, and it wasn't really that organized. Next Chapter is EXCITING. 3 YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is a bunch of you in the UK so here's a bunch of Internet hugs, \0/, that looks kinda like a hug, right? But anyways, here's Chapter 5, ENJOY IT. FEEL THE PLEASURE?**

 _(Phil's P.O.V.)_

Dan and I begin to walk down this long corridor. "How much longer until we get to the guidance office?" I groan, leaning my head on Dan's shoulder. "It's at the end of the hall." Dan says, looking at my eyes, then my lips, and then back to my eyes. It was creepily intimate. "What if you carried me?!" I ask excitedly, hoping he would actually be willing to. "I have like negative six grams of muscle on me, Sorry, but I can't." Dan admits, looking at the ground. "Well I can't carry you either so I guess we are even." I tell him in an attempt to cheer him up.

We finally reach the guidance office and we open the doors. As soon as we walk in we are greeted with a receptionist, she scans us, looking us up and down, and finally says; "If you're looking for somewhere to have sex the janitor closet is down the hall." And then she turned her attention back to her laptop. "Except we are here for the guidance office?" Phil asks, looking around the room, which didn't really look like anything except a room with a desk and a couch in it.

"Oh...Well in that case I am sorry, you're just so cute together..." The receptionist began and at that exact moment, Dan and I just looked at each other. We turned our necks and then literally just stared into each others eyes. "Anyways, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Well, I just moved here from up north and the teacher said I didn't fully transfer until I come here." I say, explaining the situation. "Oh. Okay just go through that door, I think she might be expecting you, but I'm not sure." The receptionist says, pointing at the door opposite the one we entered in. "Okay, thank you." I say politely and then entering the other room, dragging Dan behind me.

When we entered the room, it was completely empty. I was terrified, was this a joke because I am gay or something? I honestly couldn't understand what was happening. "Dan." I mutter looking at him with my eyes full of fear. "What's the matter Phil?" Dan asks keeping his tone, level and serious. "What if this is just some huge prank because they found out I was gay." I ask my voice cracking halfway through. "Phil, it's not even halfway through your first day, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Dan says kissing Phil, on the lips which never happened yet, until now. "Okay." I cave in completely trusting Dan.

The guidance counselor then rushes in and apologizes for being late. Dan and I just sit there as she types things into her computer really slowly. "Ok! You're good to go! Come back here in case you need a pass, after he's Done showing you around." The quirky guidance counselor says after rushing us out.

"I'll take you to my most hated places to my favorite." Dan says grabbing my hand and running me to the other end of the hall. "First place: Gym, I absolutely hate this place." Dan says pushing open the heavy double doors, and holding them open for me.

He brings me to the middle of the room, spins me around by the waist and then kisses me, as the spinning comes to the stop. "Thank You." I say kissing him back eagerly. I then tackle Dan to the ground, kissing him.

 _ **-[SMUT WARNING IF YOU ARE LIKE SIX PLEASE DON'T READ BEYOND THIS POINT JUST STOP HERE OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM SERIOUS. YOUR PARENTS WILL KILL YOU, AND THEN BURY YOU.]-**_

I then straddle Dan and grind my hips against his, causing him to moan in pleasure. And trust me when I say this, it was EXTREMELY loud and sexy. ;) "P-p-phil...W-w-why am I-i doing this?" Dan says, more confused as ever, gasping for air, and sweating. "You're AROUSED Dan, it means you're turned on." I say looking down at him and resting my head in the crook of his neck. "So now you KNOW?!" Dan says as his pupils widen into saucers. "Yes Dan." I say putting on a devilish smirk.

"I like it. Can you please continue?" Dan shyly asks, turning into a tomato after he realized what was happening. I continued to grind against Dan, and then I felt him...become really AROUSED. I continued to grind on him and then I noticed he was holding everything back, biting his lip even. I could literally jerk off to just his blissful moans, they're just so...Authentic. Then I whispered in Dan's ear, "Let EVERYTHING go." And bit his earlobe. I then continued a trail of kisses down his neck, but soon as I started to touch his neck, his breath hitched. His SWEET SPOT WAS HIS NECK. I continued placing hickeys down his neck.

"Phil...PHil...PHIl...PHIL..." Dan moaned, gradually getting louder. That's when the line was drawn. Dan pushed me off of him and then ran into the corner of the gym, crying. I admirably ran after him and then I rubbed his back. "What's wrong?" I ask biting my lip, hoping I didn't do anything wrong.

"Phil, Don't you UNDERSTAND. We are going to move so fast you will get bored with me, cheat on me and then move on. But the thing is, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MOVE ON. I still cry EVERY NIGHT about my mom who died ELEVEN years ago. I don't want to develop all of these feelings for you and then just lose you." Dan says crying heavier. "Dan, I love you. I always will." I say, hoping it would comfort him.

"We met TODAY. You choose to love me...TODAY. Just wait, maybe tomorrow you...won't." Dan says standing up, wiping tears from his cheeks. "B-b-but..." I attempt to say something but Dan cuts me off. "Let's just go get our pass and go back to cooking." Dan says, leaving.

Not holding my hand.

Not holding the door.

What did I just do?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whoops. Eh. Okay so HELLO person in ITALY if I haven't said Hi before. Now here's Chapter 6.**

 _(Phil's P.O.V.)_

"Dan." I try to talk to him as we are walking to the guidance office, but It is a failed attempt.

"Dan." I say again, this time causing him to spin around on his heels, not saying anything. I gulp out of intimidation. "I love you. You may not realize it; YET. But I love you, LOVE isn't something that just goes away." I say shrugging my shoulders and knocking on the guidance office door.

"Phil." Dan whimpers. I turn around almost automatically, just incase he was hurt or something. I see him just standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Did you REALLY mean that?" Dan asks shyly, but I wasn't up for none of this crap. "No I just said it because I fucking didn't." I said, making sure to let Dan know I was angry.

"Phil. What's the matter." Dan asks me like he didn't know what's wrong. "You don't believe me." I say going into the guidance office, Dan following directly behind. "We need a pass." I simply say the receptionist as I cross my arms. The receptionist quickly scribbles down our names on a bright pink colored sticky note and then extends her arm to hand me the pass. "Thank you." I say as I exit, Dan following behind me.

"Phil...I'm sorry! You're just my first friend and boyfriend, I don't wanna mess this up!" Dan yells behind me causing me to spin around on my heels. "Okay, I'm sorry, I just hate it when people like you think nobody loves them." I say being completely honest. I notice I hit Dan hard with this comment as he began to look down. "Dan, I love you and I always will. Loving you isn't a CHORE, it's a gift!" I say making a bunch of silly metaphors causing Dan's lips to curl up slightly.

"Forgiven?" Dan asks me as we are one step away from the cooking classroom. "Only if I am." I say as I open the classroom, only to find it completely empty, and pitch black. I look over my shoulder at Dan, who was clearly confused as well. "Dan...why is the cooking class room empty?" I ask my voice shaking ever so slightly. "I-I don't know." Dan say with pure confusion.

Then we heard an announcement: "Dan Howell and Phil Lester to the office...NOW!" over the loud speakers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WE HAVE 2 FOLLOWERS AND I SAY WE BECAUSE THIS IS OUR FANFICTION. SO SHOUTOUT TIME TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED THE STORY: BrilliantPhan and Foxi The Authoress. And also HELLO PEOPLE IN UNITED STATES (MY COUNTRY WHOOPS) THERES 79 OF YOU BEFGJKBRGIEHNFGOKEHNGOIEHOIREOIG. Okay. Story time.**

 _(Dan's P.O.V)_

"Dan Howell And Phil Lester to the office...NOW!" Rung over the loud speakers, now even though we were in trouble. I didn't really care. Because, for some reason the thought of Dan Lester or Phil Howell interrupted my mind. Now let me tell you, I've ALWAYS pushed out any thought of a boy in a more than platonic way. But...I let this one slide. It was just marriage...not anything..SEXUAL. But then I remembered I had to drag Phil to the office, since he's never seen it before.

-snap snap- "Dan?" Phil said, concern flooding into his voice, wavering ever-so slightly. "W-w-w-what?...I mean yes?!" I said filled with confusion as I snapped out of my day dream. "We have to go to the office...let's go." Phil said, eying me suspiciously. "O...Right." I say awkwardly walking beside Phil, pointing out what hallways to take. I was swaying my arms at the sides of my body when I felt something damp and warm get put into it. I quickly look down with surprised eyes at my hand, then I notice Phil weaving his fingers in between mine.

"I-i-is it n-n-ot. Okay?" Phil asks, his voice shaking and gulping mid-sentence. It practically screamed nervous. No. You can't have him nervous. Even if he's cute when he's nervous.

"LEAVE IT." I practically screamed. Phil just flinched slightly, but not letting go. "I mean...it's fine." I say, blushing over myself. "Oh that's good then." Phil said then laughed nervously. Through all the nervousness and awkwardness, we finally made it into the office. The Principal was FUMING. I've been here for a few years and never got into trouble. I know the rules, and I clearly don't understand why he's mad.

Phil unlatches his hand from mine, and then opens the clear glass door, opening it for me and then following me into the Principals Office. "Sit." The principal says to us, pointing to the brown leather chairs in front of his desk. I nod and sit down and Phil follows the same etiquette. "Do you know why you're in here?" The principal asks looking back and forth between us. Phil and I just look at each other, with a questioning look in our eyes. We break off our gaze and shake our heads guiltily.

"YOU TWO." The principal begins, pointing at us in case we needed a visual representation of ourselves, or each other, "WERE HAVING SEX, NOW NOT JUST NORMAL SEX, GAY SEX." Our super conservative Principal says emphasizing the word, gay. Phil and I look at each other, confusion flooding our features. We then look at the Principal full of confusion.

"OHOOHOH DON'T YOU TWO ACT CONFUSED, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID." The Principal says wagging a finger. Then I flashback, rethinking everything we did. I pause and look at Phil full of horror and embarrassment. "What?" Phil asks, clearly not remembering as quickly. "The gym." I replied softly. "oh." Phil nearly whispers, his face turning a deep shade of red. "YEAH." The principal says with a knowing tone.

"But we were just making out, check the cameras. And that doesn't explain why none of the students are here. Don't tell me PDA is banned I seen a couple kissing just today." Phil says, explaining the whole phenomena. The principal looks at him, taking in his words and thinking up of a response for all of the questions.

"Making out, doesn't include loud moaning. First of all, and we evacuated the students before any of them could catch your gay disease. And only GAY PDA is banned." The principal explained like it was normal. Then I just; snapped. I was not taking this bullshit from a STAFF ADVISORY.

"OKAY FYI BIG ASS, WHEN I MAKE OUT I MOAN SO I AM TRULY SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOU FAPPING OFF TO LESBIAN HENTAI MR. GAY-IS-WRONG. AND SECOND OF ALL NEITHER OF US ARE GAY, I'M PAN AND HE'S BI. AND THIRD OFF EVEN IF WE WERE GAY ITS NOT A FUCKING CHOICE YET A DISEASE. YOU BIGGOT." I yell, dribbling spit out of my mouth as I fumed off at him. He seemed taken aback, and was about to reply when I simply just walked out of his office.

 **A/N: OMG YAY THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG-ISH. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT GOOD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE IT. I have produced this decent chapter for you! :/ And hello MiaPHANFIC, THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY, IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 _(Phil's P.O.V.)_

"I'm sorry ." I say, apologizing on Dan's behalf, before following him out of the office. I find him seated on the group with his back against the lockers.

"Dan?" I ask, sitting myself down next to him. "Are you alright?" I ask cautiously, rubbing the small of his back. "I'm fine. Just dandy." Dan grunts out, the air pressure causing his fringe to flop up and back down.

"You have a right to be mad Dan; he insulted you." I tell him, hoping it would reassure him or _something_ , but it was just like poking a fire with a stick, it just lit it up with anger somemore. "He didn't just insult me, Phil; he insulted us, HELL HE DIDN'T JUST INSULT US! HE INSULTED HALF OF THE WHOLE POPULATION! HOW ARE YOU NOT MAD?!" Dan fumes at me, his face practically going red.

I just shrug my shoulders in response, "I don't care about what people say about me I guess." I say, chewing the inside of my cheek. Dan just sits there next to me; his shoulders brushing his ears. He's clearly very tense and is holding back all of his emotions.

"Dan." I whisper in his ear, "It's okay to fume or cry, whatever you want to do, I'm here." I whisper, as I pull away his shoulders un-tenseify. I then feel Dan's lanky arms twist around my waist, practically pulling me into him. I feel my stomach dampen, and I see Dan's crying. "Dan, it's okay." I say patting the hair in the back of his head. "Hey, Hey, Hey." I say, pulling Dan's head up; so he could see me. "I love you." I choke out, allowing it to slip pass the huge lump I had in my throat. I see Dan's tears nearly, if not, automatically stop as a huge grin seeped its way onto his face. "REALLY?!" Dan asks me like a child was just explained who Santa Claus was.

"Yeah..." I say shyly, a blush starting at the tops of my ears. "I LOVE YOU TOO." Dan says, rubbing his nose on mine. I just smile at how cute Dan is. 'DAN DAN DAN, DAN IS MY MAN, DAN IS THE MAN WHO LOOKS MIGHTY DAMN.' I think to myself, or I THOUGHT it was to my self. "Great rap Phil." Dan says, smirking up at me. "W-w-what? Are you reading my mind right now?!" I ask, looking at him with boulder-sized pupils. "No, Phil. You said it out loud. Don't worry I'm not some sort of voo-doo magician." Dan says smirking up at me and looking at me with eyes you'd look at a cat with. Eyes that practically say 'AWE DAYUMM THATS CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE. FUCK ITS ADORABLE.' "Are you sure?" I ask him, making him confused, "I didn't just MAGICALLY fall for you?!" I ask, giggling to myself.

"PHILLLLL THATS THE CHEESIEST PICK UP LINE EVERRRR." Dan groans, face-palming himself. "I know. I know, but it was GREAT. AMIRITE?!" I said, causing Dan's dimpling smile to appear from one side to his face to the other.

"DAN AND PHIL. THERE YOU ARE. COME BACK TO MY OFFICE NOW." A now red-faced and fuming Principal yells as he stomps down the hall. I sit there, frozen with Dan in my arms.

I gulp.

Uh-Oh.

"Sir, what else must we cover?" I ask nervously, with the fear of getting detention on my first day.

"Suspensions? Possible expellsion? Church Camps for people like...you." The principal says scrunching up his nose and using a clearly disgusted tone.

"Oh. Yeah." I murmur. I stand up and then use my hands to pull up Dan, who clearly wasn't having it. We followed the Principal down the hallway, hand in hand. "Dan. Calm down and let me do the talking, okay?" I whisper soft enough so the Principal wouldn't hear. Dan just nods in response. "I love youuu." I whisper as we turn a corner, bringing us back to the huge glass door with a bright red sign that says 'OFFICE' on it.

The Principal holds the door for us, ushering us in. After we were in the room, he paces over to his huge leather, black, desk chair. He sits down and clasps his hands together. "Well after that...incident. I think I should just tell you guys to go home for the rest of the day, bring your parents in, and then discuss when you can resume...*AHEM* excuse me, IF you can resume classes. Clear enough?" The prinicipal explains, rubbing his shiny bald head.

"Crystal." Dan spats sarcastically. Meanwhile I just nod politely. When the Prinicpal turns around to use the phone I shoot Dan a evil glare, since he just broke the rule I had set up before. He just looks at me with confusion. We couldn't continue our silent conversation since Baldie turned around.

"Your parents have been notified. Please step out into the parking lot. They'll both pick you up after our meeting." The principal fesses up his plan. I nod and stand up, but before I can walk I just freeze.

My parents don't know who Dan is.

Dan's parents don't know who the hell I am.

Shit.

We're fucked.


End file.
